More Than My Wallet
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Usagi has lost her memory and is a homeless waif disquised as a boy picking pockets and snatching purses to survive. What will happen when she unknowingly picks Mamoru as her latest target? (Complete) Read on to find out...Please R & R
1. Default Chapter

Hello Minna, Here is my latest insanity. Hope you enjoy! Please R & R

Author's Note : Usagi has lost her memory and is a homeless waif disquised as a boy picking pockets and snatching purses to survive. What will happen when she unknowingly picks Mamoru as her latest target? Read on to find out...Please R & R

Prologue

Three Months ago...

Usagi wandered up the street towards Mamoru's apartment. The sun had just set and she was enjoying the cooling summer breeze. Hoping to catch him at home she fully intended on finding out what he wanted for their anniversary.

She wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her when out of an alley snaked an arm. Grabbing her around the waist she found herself pinned against a wall. Looking up she was horrified to see a scarred dirty face. She noticed his teeth were blackened and he hadn't bathed lately.

"Well look here what I found" Obnoxious breath spewed in her face, as a meaty hand wrapped around her throat. "Ain't you a pretty little thing." He tried planting wet drunken kisses on her neck but Usagi kicked out and caught him in the knee. He yowled in pain and tightened his grip on her throat.Fighting for air her hands fought to pull him loose. The edges of her vision swam in black.

"Oh so you're a fiesty little kitten." She felt herself being pulled forward just before he slammed her into the wall. "Kitten's are easily broken." She heard his drunken laughter as her head hit the wall and everything went dark...

-

Everyone searched for Usagi night and day. They printed up fliers, it was on the news and Mamoru even offered a reward for information leading to her whereabouts. He cried in front of the camera man begging for someone to please come forward. After two weeks things were looking bleak. As their anniversary passed with no contact from her Mamoru had to assume the worst. Even transforming into Tuxedo Kamen was of no help. His link to Sailor Moon felt strangely dead. They finally gave up hope, but continued to wonder what had happened to their princess. There were many bouts of tears and recriminations. The four inner senshi became stronger and more ruthless trying to find any information. Mamoru pretty much stayed away now. Everything reminded him of his Usako.

* * *

Chapter 1

Three months later...

Kit stood in alley watching all the people rush around. They hurried here and there wrapped up in their lives. No one paid her any mind. Looking like a homeless young man she became invisible to normal people. She was dirty and ragged and probably stunk horribly too.

When she had come to a couple of months ago in an alley, she had no recollections of anything. She had not even known what she looked like. Finding a public restroom she had immediately gravitated to a mirror. She had stood in shock looking at herself. With pale skin and blue eyes her long blonde hair was matted and tangled. She was dressed in tattered rags that stunk of alcohol and sweat and other unidentifiable noxious odors. Running her hands through her hair, she tried to comb out the tangles and not knowing what else to do, braided it in one long braid. Tying the end with a piece of string it would have to do.

It freaked her out at first, the only memory she had was someone calling her Kitten. Not knowing any better she had become Kit. Her only possesion being a cheap locket that had hung around her neck when she woke up in the alley. Finding out the hard way that being a female on the streets was dangerous she soon found some used ankle wraps and bound her breasts to hide them. She also dug out some clothes in a donation bin outside of a homeless shelter. Several lumpy layers and a stocking cap later, no one would notice she was a girl.

She spent her days wandering around looking for places to sleep. The nights were much worse. The pain and lonliness of her existence really hit home. The first night she had curled up at the back of a bakery. The warmth of the oven had drifted out now and again as someone came and went.

When the owner finally left he had yelled that he didn't want beggars going through his trash. Kit only being half awake was shocked when he hauled off and kicked her in the ribs to make his point. The next night she had curled up in a concrete underpass just hidden from traffic. Cold and hard she had not gotten much sleep. From then on each day she had looked for a new place to call home each night. She would sometimes get through the night without tears but most times she just lay sobbing in misery.

At first she wondered nightly if anyone was looking for her but with no memories she doubted it. Thinking she had probably run away from home at some point she soon quit wondering.

Looking for an easy target she wanted someone who wouldn't bother chasing her. Finally spotting a woman with a child in tow distracted by the child's current temper tantrum she spotted her victim. She felt bad for stealing but it was necessary to eat. She didn't like being a thief but there were no handouts in life. When she had approached the homeless shelter they had seen a young man able to work and turned him away. She tried asking for change but people just pushed her out of the way and kept walking. The people that hurt her the most looked at her with pity but pretended not to see her.

Closing her mind to the pain she began to plan how to get the woman's purse. If she stumbled into the woman it shouldn't be too hard to grab it and run. Looking around no one one was paying any attention at the moment. The lady was stooped over trying to calm the enraged child.

'One two three...I can do this...I can do this... Now!' She walked right up behind the woman and appeared to stumble over her. Snatching the purse she took off at run. Skirting around people, ignoring the lady yelling, she tucked the purse under her old coat. After a block she slowed to a walk and pretended to be heading somewhere. Ducking into the next alley she quickly pulled out the purse and sifted through it's contents. Lipstick, gum, a nail file and keys. Finally reaching the wallet she was discouraged to find only fifty yen. She tossed the purse and contents into the rubble at the back of the alley and stalked away.

'Why can't people keep money on them? What are they getting robbed too much?' That thought made her chuckle realizing the irony of her statement. The fifty yen was tucked in her bandages, there was no way she was going to lose it. Although only a pittance it would at least pay for something to eat. Trying to decide where to head she thought about the times she had scrounged through garbage dumpsters desperate for any crumbs of food. At the same time that the thought disgusted her it had kept her alive, barely.

Whistling an odd tune she wandered through the streets of Tokyo trying to find a cheap hot meal. Deciding a Mc Donalds or some thing similiar would be the cheapest place to get hot food she began to search. Recalling a mall over a few blocks she headed in that direction figuring malls had fast food places around them.

Walking out into the crosswalk she heard tires squealing and looked up. A red sports car was screaming her direction. Not knowing what to do she froze. The car stopped dead in front of her bumping her knees. Barely catching herself she planted her hands on the hood to keep from falling. She watched as a young guy climbed out.

"Hey you should watch where you are walking!" The guy looked irate. "Boy, are you all right?" His question was asked tersely. Kit put her head down and nodded. Not wanting to cause a scene she turned and walked off. From halfway up the block she finally turned around. The guy had just climbed back in his car and was driving away.

'That was close. I have to be more careful. That guy was really angry.' Kit thought back on what had just happened. 'If I had a normal life that might be the kind of guy I would go out with.' Where had that thought come from. She shook her head in irritation. 'I don't have time for dreams.'

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed it please R & R and let me know what you think? 


	2. More Than My Wallet Chapter 2

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it! Please R & R and let me know what you think?

Author's Note: 'Denote's People's Thoughts' I do not own anything other than my imagination! nuff said!

Thanks go to: Usagi 24 - I am glad it got your attention. Hope you enjoy.

rockfreak2003 - Yes he won't and Yes it was! Hope you like this chapter!

Crystalcleardestiny - Glad you enjoyed, your wish is my command. Hope you enjoy!

Athyna - Thanks...Hope you like this!

Nunnya Buiznes - Here you go and Thank You!

Bunny - Thanks I hope you like it!

Nanami Sakura - God I am glad to see you back. Thanks, Hope you enjoy!

I know I know, hurry on to the story...

* * *

More Than My Wallet 

Chapter 2

Kit pulled the coat closer around her body. It was an old lumpy gray parka that suited her needs well. It helped hold in heat. She wore a pair of young mens sweats and a bulky sweatshirt underneath. A pair of old high tops and a gray wool stocking cap completed her outfit. The weather was just starting to change and the nights were definitely getting colder. She strolled up the street more aware now than before. Nearly being hit by the car had definitely shaken her up. She watched people hurrying around her it was almost five so everyone was heading home.

She thought about the park bench she had spotted earlier. It would do for tonight as it was secluded and had a view of the lake. Approaching the mall she could already smell the wafting scent of cheeseburgers. Her mouth watered in response and her stomach rumbled letting her know it was about time. She hadn't been able to find any food this morning so today she had suffered until she stole the purse. Smiling grimly she kept her head down not wanting to attract attention. If the police were looking for her she didn't need to be an easy target. Walking through the mall parking lot no one even bothered looking at her.

Looking around she saw the mall off to her right. Parking rows were divided by concrete islands planted with flowers and filled with barkdust. Walking out and around she took time to avoid trampling through the flowers.

Finally she saw something that made her eye's light up. The McDonalds sat off to her left across the parking lot. Seeing those golden arches rising into the early evening gloom, knowing she would be able to go in and be a paying customer made her smile.

"Food heavenly food." she muttered to herself. Not looking left or right she headed for the warm haven and her first hot meal in weeks. Stopping at the window she paused a moment to look inside. The place was packed mostly with parents wanting to feed their kids quickly. She noticed an elderly couple sitting by the restrooms but the rest were parents with kids.

Opening the door she was blasted with warm delicious air. Walking over she climbed in line. There were four lines of people waiting to order. Keeping her head down she peeped up through her lashes. There were several families in line and kids danced around in excitement as frustrated parents impatiently waited. Directly in front of her stood a man by himself.

She noticed the bulge in the back of his pants. 'His wallet! Too good to be true!' Could she do this here in plain sight of all these people? Pausing in thought she debated. 'Hoshi taught me everything. How to stumble and lift the wanted item. How to distract the mark with profuse apologies.' Surprisingly she had been a good student for Hoshi.

A look of sadness passed over her features. Hoshi had been her only friend here on the streets. She had met him while wandering one day. He quickly took the young boy under his wing and taught Kit how to lift things. Last week when she went to catch up with Hoshi she had learned how harsh the real world was.

Two thugs were beating the life out of him. She had no means to stop them and by the time they left it was already too late. Hoshi was already dead when she was able to get to him safely. Overhearing their conversation she realized that he had robbed drug dealers. They weren't the forgiving type either.

Snapping back to the moment Kit realized it was now or never. She was still standing in the back by the door. So eveyone in front of her would have no idea of what she had done. She stepped forward and literally pretended to walk into him. As her hand touched his wallet the worst thing possible happened. He turned quickly grabbing her wrist in a bruising grip

"I don't think so." She looked up and to her horror she almost cried. It the same guy from earlier. He looked even angrier if possible. "You again". With a gasp things went from bad to worse. The guy recognized her from earlier when he had nearly run her down. "Come with me!" He was stepping for the door but Kit stood indecisive. He was a complete stranger and he might intend her harm.

"You can come with me now or I will immediately call the police and have you arrested on the spot." Those words scared Kit so badly she meekly walked when he tugged on her wrist. He pulled her out of the Mc Donalds and stalked towards his red car. If she had been paying attention she would have seen it parked right outside. He opened the door and shoved her in. Slamming the door he stalked around the car and climbed in the drivers side.

"So you got a name or what?" He asked starting the car and backing out.

"It's Kit." She didn't want to say more yet unsure of what he was capable of. She made sure to keep her voice down some. She had realized on the streets she needed to sound like a boy. She was fighting down fear and panic. Taking in the interior of his car she tried to calm herself down. It was done in black and looked like he took care of it.

"Well Kit, my boy you picked the wrong person to steal from." Mamoru glanced over at the boy and was surprised to see the boy's chin trembling. It looked like the kid was getting ready to cry. His anger fell away in seconds.

"So Kit is it, How old are you?" He glanced over once more to see the boy relax a tiny bit.

Quickly picking an appropiate age, she really did not know her own."I'm thirteen." Her voice squeaked unintentionally. Mamoru threw a glance at her shrugging it off as puberty. When her voice squeaked she panicked. 'What if he guesses? I will be even worse off then.' She sat lost in thought as he drove.

"So Kit when was the last time you ate?" Mamoru broke the silence again curious.

"Uhh yesterday." She answered lamely. She had never felt so humiliated as having to answer that question. She finally got the courage up to glance at the stranger. He was looking at her curiousity written all over his face. She kept her head down and prayed she didn't stink too horribly.

He pulled up at an apartment building and easily parked the car. Climbing out he came around and opened her door. She sat frightened not knowing what he intended. "Out with you. I can't have you dying of starvatgion in my car now can I?" He smiled reassuringly trying to coax the boy out.

Kit sat trying to decide what to do. She was scared witless. The guy seemed to think she was a boy and he seemed okay. She finally stiffened her spine and climbed out slowly. Looking down at Kit Mamoru felt sorry for the boy. He seemed to be a late bloomer still looking like a little boy. He led the boy up the stairs to his apartment. Unlocking the door he started in and then turned to make sure Kit followed.

Kit followed him up the stairs and down the hallway. Stopping in front of a door the guy pulled out keys and unlocked it. Walking in he turned around to Kit.

"Come on in, don't just stand there, I am not heating the outdoors." Kit walked into the apartment and carefully shut the door behind her. Looking around she took notice of her surroundings. The place was nice with out being overdone. It was a man's place that was obvious. There really weren't many frilly female touches. Mamoru waved at the table.

"Have a seat. We'll eat in a few minutes." Mamoru quickly threw together some sandwiches for the boy and one for himself. He poured two glasses of milk and pulled out two plates. He set the sandwiches on plates and headed for the table. Setting the plate in front of the boy he watched with a smile as Kit's eyes got huge. He quickly retrieved the milk and sat the glasses on the table.

"For me?" Kit looked up the guy in shock. People were never just nice, they always wanted something. Mamoru nodded and sat across from her. When Kit had looked up at him, Mamoru had felt a strange sensation slither up his spine.

"Now it's time for introductions. One should always introduce themselves before robbing someone blind don't you think?" Kit wasn't sure how to take the comment so she kept her head down and began eating.

"Anyway I am Chiba Mamoru, your intended victim and you are?" He looked at Kit expectantly waiting for a name.

"Ohh...Kit, uh Kit Hoshi." She said between bites. Mamoru watched idly as Kit devoured three sandwiches in as many minutes. He could tell by the hollow cheekbones that the boy didn't eat much. He had also noticed in the car that the boy smelled like something that died. He was trying to think of a way to convince the boy to bathe. Knowing the kid was scared he didn't want to frighten him anymore than necessary.

"So Kit got any family here?" He watched for any kind of reaction, what he saw caught him unaware. Pain and confusion flashed on Kit's face before it was replaced with nonchalance. It was so fast that Mamoru almost thought he imagined it.

"Uh...No they're all dead." 'At least that's better then telling him that I don't know anything about myself.' To hide her thoughts she picked up the glass of milk and chugged it all down in one long swallow. Wiping her upper lip off with her sleeve she gave an even stronger impression that she was male without realizing it. Mamoru was still considering how best to convince this kid to bathe. He thought he had a plan.

"Hey Kit, you need a warm place to crash for the night?" Kit's eyes grew round at the thought of a warm sleep filled night. She nodded slowly.

"Here's the deal. I know that you are very dirty and you smell something fierce. So if you are willing to take a bath by yourself, then you can crash on my couch tonight." Kit pondered that. 'Could I pull this off? What if he walks in on me? How would I explain that surprise? I could lock the door.' Thinking that would work she nodded her agreement.

Kit was finally brave enough to look around the place. They sat in the little dining area which was part of the kitchen and living room. There was two doors across the room. She figured one was a bathroom and the other must be Mamoru's bedroom. Against the wall by the door they had come in sat a comfortable looking couch. Across from that was a television on a small stand. Looking behind her she noticed a sliding glass door leading to a little balcony.

Mamoru watched Kit surriptisiously as the young boy eyed his apartment. "So what do you think?"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion. Throwing him a startled blank look

"About my place?" Mamoru waited to see what Kit would say.

"Oh it's okay but you must not have a girlfriend. There are no soft woman's touches." She dropped her head in shock. That was the longest sentence she had uttered so far. Peeping up at him through her lashes she was shocked to see pain etch his features.

"Uh...mhhmm" Mamoru cleared his throat before continuing. " I had a girlfriend but...uhhh she's...uuhhm...dead now." The pain on his face was so vivid that Kit's heart saddened.

"Oh I am sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it." She felt bad for bringing up a hard subject when he was being so nice. "I guess I will take that bath now." Giving him a small smile she hoped changing the subject helped.

"Sure. It's the door on the right. Towels are in there. Toss your clothes out here and we will get them washed." Mamoru smiled at Kit trying to be reassuring. He watched as the boy's face turned red.

"Uhh I can't toss them out..You see I don't have anything else to wear. Besides." She hurried on trying to sound nonchalant. "There fine just as they are...I promise the clothes don't smell."

'Typical boy', Mamoru thought. "Trust me they do stink and I probably have something you can borrow. Besides this place has onsite laundry so we can go down as soon as you are done and wash and dry them."

Kit was out of excuses. She nodded quietly wondering how to hide her hair. "Do you have a hat I could borrow?"

The hopeful look on Kit's face as he asked piqued Mamoru's curiousity. "Sure do, mind if I ask why?" He watched Kit wondering why.

"Uhhh well you see...I uhh." She stuttered to a stop not being able to come up with a plausible excuse. "I uhm just feel more comfortable with one on." 'ahhh good save. I thought for sure I was toast.' Kit looked relieved when Mamoru nodded at his explanation.

Mamoru just watched the boy. It had been several years since twelve but he could easily remember the changes he went through. "Let me get you some clothes to change into. I'll be right back." He walked over to the door on the left and disappeared for a minute. Kit took the moment of peace to just relax with a deep breath.

He reappeared momentarily. "Will some heavy winter pajama's and a stocking cap suit?" Kit nodded and asked the question that was chewing around in her thoughts.

"Why are you being so nice? to me?" She asked hesitatingly with eyes cast down.

"I once was an orphan and if it hadn't been for the orphanage I would have been just like you." Mamoru's answer was straightforward and to the point. "Now why don't you go take a bath." He smiled at Kit seeing the boy's eyes light up. Kit picked up the pajamas and the hat and walked to the bathroom.

When she entered the room she shut the door behind her and locked it. Turning on the faucet in the tub she watched in simple joy as the hot steamy water ran into the tub. Pushing the lever down she closed the drain. Checking the temperature she found it good and hot. Finding soap and shampoo she set them on the side of the tub.

She decided it was necessary to wash her hair. Untying the knot in the string she unbraided the mass and combed it as best as possible. Stripping off her clothes she piled them up except for the wraps, locketand her money. Grabbing a towel off the shelf she sat it beside the tub.

Stepping into the hot water was a shock. Slowly sinking to a sitting position she groaned in pleasure. Reclining against one end she pretended for a moment that this was a normal pleasure. Dunking her head she wet down her all of her hair and began the arduous task of washing it...

* * *

Well here is an end to Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think? 


	3. More Than My Wallet Chapter 3

Hello Mina. Here is Chapter 3. I hope you like it. Please R R and let me know what you think?

Author's Note : Thanks go out to many people...Nanami Sakura - You are so right that is what I thought too!

ComosPrincessLight 18, Illusion Glades, Keishaq, Just someone, CardCaptor Eternitie- Your email is on it's way! Anhthy- If you aren't looking you see what you expect to see. :) Nessa,Hopeless Dreamer 1125, Tyria, Pisxie Pam, Dreamer, PurpleRose 24, Bunnybunny!

Thanks one and all, you guys made me cry happy tears today. Now on to the fun part...

* * *

More Than My Wallet

Chapter 3

Shampooing the whole length of her hair was torture. Then she began scrubbing the grime off of her body. Finally ready to rinse she lifted the lever for the drain. She was just standing to turn on the shower when the door knob turned. Her heart started slamming against her ribs.

"Hey Kit why'd you lock the door" She could hear him jangling it trying to get in.

"Uhh I guess I am ahhh shy..." 'Yah he'll buy that one.' She mentally kicked herself for not thinking more like a guy.

Mamoru stood at the door grinning. Teasing the boy was kind of fun just to see how he reacted. He wandered back out to the front room waiting on the boy. Glancing at the clock he wondered what was taking so long. Kit had been in there at least twenty minutes already.

Kit feeling much better finally shut the water off. Grabbing the towel she began drying off. First her body and then the whole of her hair. Seeing a comb on the counter she combed through it enough to braid it again. Reusing the piece of string she tied it tightly. After rebounding her breasts and putting the money back in her hiding spot she slipped on the pajamas. Checking in the mirror she put the cap on her head. The pajamas were big enough to hide her feminine figure.

Mamoru started pacing around his front room. The waiting was irritating and he didn't quite know why. Finally the door opened and Kit appeared.

"What took so long" Mamoru threw him an irritated look. "You better not have been doing anything your mother wouldn't approve of." He watched the boy turn red and stutter.

"I...uh...uh...was dirty you know...and...so...I had to scrub." She hoped he bought what she was telling him.

Mamoru turned away and smiled. 'No need to let the kid know I am just teasing him.' "Grab your clothes and let's go." Mamoru grabbed his keys heading for the door.

Kit grabbed the offending items and followed.

They spent an hour and a half washing his clothes. Mamoru even went so far as to buy each of them a pop from the vending machine. Kit was amazed by such a simple treat. His eyes were brighter as he sipped from the can. Mamoru noticed this and smiled. He remembered what a treat pop had been in the orphanage. They didn't talk too much just sat each lost in thought.

Before long they were traipsing back up stairs Kit with his clothes smelling decent once more. When they reached Mamoru's apartment he disappeared into his room for a moment and then came right back out with a pillow and a thick blanket. Walking over to the couch he quickly made a bed for the kid.

Kit watched him silently thinking how nice this guy was. She wondered if she had at some point had nice people taking care of her. Still unable to remember anything it almost made her cry.

Mamoru turned around just in time to see a sad look flicker on Kit's face. He looked ready to cry. 'I wonder if he misses his family?' He looked away to give the boy a moment to control himself. "All done, you tired? I am." He turned back around to find Kit had got it under control.'Good job kid!' "Okay if you want to watch some t.v. go ahead. I am off for bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Night." Kit softly murmured. Shutting off the lights she wasn't interested in t.v. instead she went and stretched out on the couch. Being run down and relaxed from the bath she was softly snoring in minutes.

Mamoru woke from a dream about Usako. It hurt him so much he decided to get some air. Walking through the dark living room in his boxers he noticed Kit sleeping soundly on the couch. Quietly he slid the sliding door open trying not to disturb Kit. He walked out on the balcony the cool night air a balm to his soul. He looked out over the city lost in thought.

' Why have my dreams returned? I thought I was finally getting over losing Usako. Wouldn't I know if she were dead? Wouldn't my heart feel it? I love you Usagi, Please come home sweetheart!' He leaned over on the rail holding the painful sobs at bay. His heart hurt so much he wanted to tear it from his chest just to escape the pain. Thinking about the boy inside he knew Usagi would have liked Kit. She had that air about her. Acceptance and a genuine liking for anyone. She would have tried her best to make the boy feel better. Feeling a shiver he realized how long he had stood there. It was time to go inside. He slid the door open and stepped inside sliding it shut behind him and started across the room.

Waking from a nightmare Kit noticed she had rolled off the couch. She shook her head unable to remember the nightmare only the fear remained. Deciding she wanted to get some fresh air she stood untangling herself from the blankets. It was quite dark in Mamoru's apartment and she couldn't see a thing. Hands out in front of her she let out a gasp of surprise when her hands ran into a solid smooth wall of muscle.

Mamoru almost had a heart attack when out of the dark two soft hands landed on his chest. Hearing a gasp of surprise he realized Kit had woken up and decided to pay the balcony a visit.

"Come on then and I'll show you." He turned around with out saying another word and walked back over to the door. Opening the slider he waited for the boy to follow. Kit stepped out onto the balcony and walked over to the railing. With a gasp she looked out over the beauty of Tokyo.

"Wow this is amazing." She turned to look at Mamoru. Seeing him in just boxers she blushed. He walked up beside her and stared out over the city. When Mamoru glanced down his breath was stolen. Kit looked beautiful in the moonlight. Blue eyes were awash with moonlight and sparkling. Cheeks the color of pink albaster and the most kissable lips he had ever seen.

Mamoru stopped short. 'What the hell am I thinking? He is a young kid. Damn I must be going around the bend.' Running his hands down over his eyes he looked down at Kit once more. Shaking his head in irritation he decided to call it a night.

"Come on it's time to get back in." His words sounded gruff even to himself. He walked over to the slider wanting to escape to his bedroom. Kit followed him in silently wondering at the change in Mamoru. One minute he was fine and the next he seemed angry. 'Did I do something wrong?' She walked over to the couch and fixed the blankets before laying back down.

Mamoru stalked across the room and shut his door. Walking over to the bed he threw himself down. 'What the hell came over me? I am not a sicko!' He struggled to understand what had happened. Finally giving up he decided it must have been because he was tired and missing Usagi. Finally after quite a bit of tossing and turning he dozed off into an uneasy sleep.

Mamoru's alarm went off at five thirty as usual for his morning run. He threw on clothes and walked out into the front room. Kit was struggling around in her sleep and mumbling.

"Who am I?... where do I belong?... Help somebody... anybody... Mom?... Dad?...Where am I" He listened for a minute and was confused. If Kit's family was dead why would he be asking who he was? Deciding he'd heard enough for one early morning, he gently gripped the boy's shoulder.

"Kit...hey...KIT" He said it louder the second time hoping to wake the kid. Finally groggy eyes opened.

"What time is it" asked a sleep filled voice.

"It's five thirty. I was just letting you know I am going jogging. I didn't want you to panic if you woke while I was gone." He walked over to the door and slipped on his tennis shoes as he talked.

"Okay Okay I'm gonna finish sleeping...A half hour Mom I promise." Kit flopped back over snoring once more.

'Huh...This kid makes no sense. A mystery? I'll have to think about it some more.' Mamoru's mind was puzzling over it as he slipped out the door. He took his usual route through town waving at Motoki as he entered the Crown Arcade for work. Finally hitting the end of his route he turned and headed back to his place. Deciding the mystery needed more studying he was trying to think of a way to convince Kit to stay longer.

He arrived back at his place and decided to hop in the shower. Kit was still crashed on his couch gently snoring. Mamoru hurried into the bathroom, deciding to shower and stopped in shock. His eyes almost popped out of his head. There twinkling on the floor, just under the edge of the cabinet, lay Usagi's Moon Locket.

Picking it up lovingly he felt the natural warmth of it. Slipping it in his pocket he sighed. 'How the hell? I could swear this wasn't here yesterday.Kamie-sama is torturing me!' Climbing in the shower he tried to puzzle out this newest mystery. Figuring it must have been there the whole time he finally let it drop. He walked back out into the room to see Kit just waking up.

"Good Morning sleepy head." He said it softly not wanting to startle Kit.

"Good morning yourself." Kit finally cracked her eyes open. When she saw Mamoru standing there with his hair damp, in his boxers, she sucked in a breath. Blushing to her roots she found her mouth dry and not a coherent thought in her head. Ducking her head down she hoped to kamie-sama that he had not noticed her reaction.

Mamoru eyed Kit and his strange reaction. Not commenting on it he filed it away for later perusal. "Hey if your hungry put your clothes on and we will go get some breakfast." It took nothing more than that for Kit to jump up and grab the pile of clean clothes.

Heading into the bathroom she started to change. As she was slipping off the top she realized her locket was gone. Tears welled up in her eyes. It had been her only true possesion and her only clue to her identity. Searching the floor carefully it was nowhere to be found.

Mamoru needed to brush his teeth. He knocked on the door and waited a moment. "Kit can you hand me the red toothbrush and the toothpaste tube over by the sink.

'Kamie-sama what to do? what to do?' Kit stood there half undressed trying not to panic. She grabbed the requested items and cracked the door far enough to stick her hand and arm out. She felt Mamoru take them from her hand. When she shut the door she remembered this time to lock it. Drying her eyes, she knew how close she had come to being caught.

Mamoru thought about what he had just seen as he dressed. 'A bare arm, a very soft bare arm at that. Maybe I need to help this kid toughen up and develop some muscle.' He smiled at the thought. Moments later Kit walked out dressed once more. Mamoru picked up his keys and they headed for the door. After locking the door behind him Mamoru led the way down to his car. He unlocked it and they climbed in.

"So what do like for breakfast" Mamoru glanced at Kit before looking in his rearview mirror. Pausing in thought Kit took a moment before answering.

"Pancakes would be nice. All drizzled in syrup." Kit smiled with a dreamy look. "I've always loved pancakes the way my mom made them." Her head instantly began buzzing. 'Where had that thought come from?' An image had just flashed in her mind and then it was gone. She couldn't remember it at all. Almost crying in frustration she ducked her head

"You mean before she died" Mamoru was trying to piece the puzzle together. He had seen Kit's look of shock and the sudden pain and frustration that passed over Kit's features.

"Huh? Who died? Oh yeah before she died." Kit turned and stared glumly out the window not even catching her mistake. 'Was that something I made up just because I wanted to. Why was it there and then gone again?' She was lost in thought trying to find an answer.

As Mamoru thought over Kit's latest slip the mystery deepened even more. Mamoru stopped the car and Kit looked up to see that they were parked at a Denny's Restuarant. Mamoru looked at Kit and could sense something was bothering him.

"Ready for those pancakes" He smiled trying to lighten the boy's mood. Kit nodded and opened her door. They walked in and were soon seated at a booth. Pretending to look over the menu Kit was trying hard to hide her torment. 'I can't even remember what I saw? Maybe it was real memory?' Without thinking she growled in frustration. The sound sent a shiver slipping up Mamoru's spine.

"What can't you decide what you want" He was watching Kit with an odd look. Kit looked up and gasped.

"Oh...I was...well...lost in thought." She ducked her head down and then looked back up. "I know I want the pancakes." She offered Mamoru a small smile. The moment passed and they both relaxed.

They ate in silence. Mamoru subtly watched Kit eat. It kind of reminded him of Usagi. The way the boy attacked his food with gusto. A sad smile crossed his face. Kit looked up at that moment. Ducking her head down she did not want him to see her blush. 'Why the sad smile? He must be still grieving for his girlfriend'.

When they were finished Mamoru paid for their meal and they walked back out to his car.

* * *

Well here is an end to Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R R and let me know what you think? 


	4. More Than My Wallet Chapter 4

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it! Please R R and let me know what you think

Author's Notes : 'Denotes People's Thoughts' **Indicates TV **

There are so many wonderful reviewers out there that I'd like to thank! I love you guys! I can't fit everyone on here but just know that I greatly appreciate your wonderful reviews!

Okay, Okay on to the story...

* * *

More Than My Wallet

Chapter 4

Mamoru puzzled over Kit's mystery as he drove them back to his apartment. He had some studying to do while home so it seemed like a good idea. He didn't want to fall behind in his studies.

When Usagi had disappeared he had taken a break from College but could not find the interest to return. 'I hadn't realized how bleak my own life has become. Not anymore.' That thought made him smile.

Kit watched the emotions play over Mamoru's face as he drove home. They did not speak at all until Mamoru pulled into his parking space.

"I have some studying to do and you look like you could use a nap." He climbed out and watched as Kit followed. They walked up to his apartment and he unlocked it. The kid seemed lost in thought and he didn't want to interrupt so Mamoru walked over to the table and pulled out his books.

Kit walked over to the couch and stretched out. With a full feeling in her stomach and no fear she was soon asleep.

Mamoru glanced over at Kit asleep on the couch. He had been studying for a couple of hours and his body was telling him it was time for a break. He stood up quietly and stretched. Walking over to the couch he stood looking down. Kit seemed so sweet asleep, hands tucked up under his cheek.

'Wait a minute! I need some help. Reality check Mamoru? I cannot be interested in a thirteen year old boy.' The thought made him so angry that he stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door. Kit jumped awake. She sat up groggily looking around the apartment.

"Mamo-chan where are you?" Not realizing her mistake she began to worry.

Mamoru heard Usagi from the bathroom. He came running out and looked around the apartment. "Where is she?" His heart was racing and he was in a panic. Kit watched him not knowing what was going on. With a blank look she spoke.

"Who? What are you talking about?" With a frightened look Kit froze.

"Usako where is she? Dammit I know I heard her." Mamoru thought he was losing his mind at this point. Looking over at Kit he saw that the boy had real fear in his eyes. Running a hand through his hair he took a few deep breaths in order to calm down.

"I am sorry, I thought I heard someone else out here." He offered no more than that.

"I called out to you because you were gone. I am sorry for upsetting you." Kit looked strangely sad and Mamoru felt bad for frightening him. Mamoru walked over to the couch and sat down.

"No don't be sorry, you didn't upset me. My life has just been stressful lately." He smiled at Kit and hoped he didn't seem like a maniac. "Ready for some lunch" Mamoru saw Kit smile and knew everything was okay.

He walked into the kitchen and prepared them each a sandwich with a glass of milk. Kit wandered over to the table and sat down. With an uncomfortable silence and not knowing what else to talk about she peeked at his books. He brought the plates and sat them down. Returning for the milk he finally sat down across from Kit.

"Mamoru what were you studying?" Kit asked curiously. Mamoru paused from taking a bite to glance at Kit.

"I am studying to be a doctor. I am in Medical school but I took a break when...uhh well awhile back." He took a bite swallowed and then continued. "Kit how far along in school are you?"

Her mind went blank at the question. She didn't know the answer. Thinking quickly she drew a blank. "Well...uuhhhmmm you see I...uhmmm" 'What to do? What to say?' "That's not really any of your business." She gave him a defiant look with her answer.

Mamoru stared in shock. He was not trying to upset Kit. "I am sorry again, I am not trying to be nosy it was just idle curiosity." 'Another odd piece of the puzzle. Why wouldn't he know where he was in school. None of this makes sense?' "Can you forgive me?"

Kit looked mollified and nodded. Finishing the sandwich she drank down the glass of milk and took the plate and glass to his sink. Walking over to the sliding door she opened it and slipped out onto the balcony. Walking over to the rail she stood staring out over Tokyo.

'What if I never remember? What then? I don't know anything about myself? I cannot even answer simple questions.' Without realizing it tears were streaming down her cheeks. She never heard the slider open or his footsteps as he slipped up next to her.

Mamoru stood next to Kit staring out over Tokyo. He was trying to give the boy room, but when he looked down and saw the tears he forgot everything. Cupping Kit's chin he gently lifted her face.

"Now why the tears?" He looked down into the saddest eyes and it did strange things to his heart. He was just leaning in to comfort Kit with a kiss when he dropped his hands and stalked off.

Kit looked after him shock written on her face. 'What happened? That made no sense at all. It looked like he wanted to kiss me? Nah I must be imagining things. He can't know I am a girl.' She gave him some time to figure out whatever he needed. She stood trying to calm herself down and just relax in the fresh air.

Mamoru paced the apartment. Lashing out at himself. 'How could I do that? How? Kamie-sama I almost kissed a thirteen year old boy? What is going on with me?' He ran his hands through his hair and then covered his face. He was still standing that way when the slider door opened. Kit walked in tentatively not saying anything. She went straight to the couch and laid down. Turning her back to Mamoru she tried to rest.

"I am going for a jog. I will be back." Mamoru spit the words out tersely. Not even bothering to change he grabbed his keys and left.

Kit let her guard down once the door closed. Flipping on the t.v. she found a soap and just stared at it until the news broke in with a live report.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, You won't believe what just happened. A monster attacked in the Juuban shopping district. Thankfully the Sailor Scouts finished it off! We owe these superhero's once again for keeping Tokyo safe. Alas folk's there still has been no word of what happened to Sailor Moon. Well folks that's the afternoon news for today, We now return you to your regularly scheduled program**."

The news clip gave her the chills. She didn't know why or understand it. Shutting off the t.v. she laid there thinking and fell asleep waiting for Mamoru to return.

Mamoru wandered up the stairs to his apartment. He was worn from jogging; pushing himself ruthlessly. Although it helped his body, his mind was another story completely. He could find no answers to any of his questions and it bothered him. Walking up to his door he unlocked it and entered slowly not wanting to startle Kit. He found the boy asleep on the couch.

Deciding he needed to study some more he let Kit sleep. It was probably better for them both He went over to his table and pulled his books out once more. Sitting at the table he began to go over his medical terms class work.

He had been at it for an hour when finally Kit woke up. With steady food and sleep she was feeling somewhat better. Kit stretched looking around she realized he had returned while she was sleeping.

Mamoru stood stretching. "Hey you know what I think we could both use a break. Come on I want to show you something." Kit looked at him in surprise. He seemed to be back to his usual good humor.

"Okay." She gave him a small smile and jumped up. He grabbed his keys and they headed out. He locked the door behind them and headed downstairs. Instead of heading for the car he walked out to the street. Throwing Mamoru an odd look she followed slowly.

"Hey it's not that far and the walk will do us both some good." He smiled at Kit trying for reassuring. He came across as a little boy trying to get his way. Her heart softened a bit.

'Mamoru is a puzzle. But I can't risk dreaming. There is no point.' Kit smiled sadly following him down the street. Mamoru led her down a couple of blocks to a park. They wandered in and followed a path to a nice clearing with a bench overlooking the lake. Kit gasped in surprise. She had just been here yesterday looking for a bed for the night.

Mamoru strolled over and sat on the bench so she followed quietly and sat at the other end. It was peaceful with no people at this time of day. She was lost in thought when he broke the silence.

"This is my favorite place here in the city. It is relaxing and helps me think." He stared off into space for a moment. "I have only brought one other person here. I don't even know why I brought you but I felt it was important." He lapsed into silence again and just sat staring at the lake.

Mamoru wanted to explain his behavior but at the same time he didn't want to frighten the kid. 'How can I tell him something like that. I can just imagine that conversation. Hey Kit guess what? I'm attracted to you even though you are a thirteen year old boy! I miss my girlfriend so much that it really hurts.'

The water lapped gently on the shore and they saw a family of ducks swim by. The sun played havoc on the water painting it brilliant colors and they watched as the colors changed.

Standing up Mamoru stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well you ready? We should go get dinner." He smiled at Kit's eager reaction. Kit smiled before jumping up. They strolled back to his apartment deciding what to make for dinner.

Mamoru taught Kit how to make chicken curry. Figuring the kid could use the lesson later on in life. 'Cooking is so fundamental.' When they were finished Mamoru loaded all their dishes into the sink and began washing them. When he was finished he suggested Kit have another shower.

"Can I borrow your pajamas and hat again?" Kit asked tentatively.

"Go for it, you left them on the couch." Mamoru smiled and waved Kit off. Grabbing the clothes she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Mamoru sat on the couch and tried watching t.v. but could not find anything that interested him. After channel surfing for a bit he settled on the latest anime Kannazuki No Miko. It looked to be promising. He kept glancing at the bathroom in curiosity. Kit finally opened the door and carried out his neatly folded clothes. Setting them on the edge of the couch he flopped down at the other end of the couch.

After a bit Mamoru glanced over and was surprised to see the kid asleep again, but he figured that with the kid being homeless he probably hadn't gotten much sleep. Shutting off the t.v. he grabbed the blanket and covered Kit before heading to bed himself.

Mamoru was sleeping peacefully until something entered his sleeping conscience. He slowly climbed through the layer's of sleep. 'What woke me?' Then he heard it again. A small whimper came from the other room. He climbed out of bed and went to check on Kit. His apartment was so dark with the curtains closed that he stumbled into the wall. Grabbing his toe he barely refrained from grunting in pain.

Deciding he needed whatever light he could get he walked over and opened the curtains praying the moon was out. Luck was with him the room was lit with a soft glow. He turned around to check on Kit. The sight that met his eyes was quite a surprise...

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 4...Sorry for the Cliffhanger I hate these but this is just the way it worked out...Hope you enjoyed it. Please R R and let me know what you think? 


	5. More Than My Wallet chapter 5

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. Please R R and let me know what you think.

Author's Notes : 'Denotes People's Thoughts. Okay there are so many people to thank that I am amazed. YOU PEOPLE ARE WONDERFUL! I am really honored that you enjoy my story and take the time to leave reviews...Thank You!

Okay on to the story.

* * *

More Than My Wallet

Chapter 5

Mamoru turned around and could not believe his eyes. Kit lay thrashing around on the couch in her sleep. That is not what caught his attention. He walked closer to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. The top two buttons had worked loose on Kits pajama's. There was something against the boy's skin. He leaned over and gently touched the material. Some kind of wrap.

'Now why would Kit need to wrap his chest? Only a female would do that.' The lights came on all at once in Mamoru's head. 'No way! No freaking way!' He leaned closer and truly looked at Kit. 'The soft skin, the soft bare arms, the shyness. It all makes sense. Well most of it anyway.'

Mamoru sighed in relief now he understood a great deal more. 'Now I know why I wantd to kiss those lips. Why I felt the urge to offer comfort and why I found her sleeping cute. Thank Kamie-sama I am not a sicko!' Quickly he rebuttoned her shirt and pulled the blanket up. Tempted beyond reason he laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mamo-chan" It was only a sigh on her lips in her sleep but it made him smile giddily. He decided the rest could wait for morning. Closing the curtains he headed back to bed.

* * *

Mamoru stood on a balcony bathed in moonlight. Swearing undying love to his princess he reached for her but every time Usagi disappeared and Kit took her place. His heart was pounding like crazy. He tried to call out for her but found he couldn't say the words. Suddenly both Usagi and Kit stood before him and coalesced into one person.

* * *

Mamoru sat up to his alarm blaring. He had been having a strange dream but it was already gone. He couldn't recall the details now only that both Usagi and Kit had been involved. Climbing out of bed he decided to forgo jogging today. Instead he walked out into the front room and padded to the kitchen. Turning on his coffemaker he started brewing a pot. While he was at it he pulled out the hot cocoa.

Carrying two mugs he walked over to the couch and set them on the floor. Shaking her shoulder gently he tried to wake her up. "Kit...Kit...come on...wake up...I've got hot cocoa waiting for you."

A sleepy "mmm" came from under the blanket and shortly a sleepy face poked out. Opening her eyes groggily she saw Mamoru holding out a steaming mug. Reaching over she took it gratefully. Sipping at it she smiled in delight. Looking up she stopped in shock.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' She ducked her head to hide her blush. Her world had suddenly gone topsy turvy over night. Pretending to sip from her mug she glanced up at him. She almost choked on the cocoa. 'This is really strange. He is looking at me tenderly.' Kit took a deep breath to slow her pounding heart.

'Yeah it's probably immature revenge but it is sure going to be fun.' Mamoru smiled watching Kit squirm. He wanted to wait until he knew she would really squirm before letting her know that he knew.

"Good morning." Kit tried hard to keep her voice from squeaking.

"Good morning yourself I trust you slept well?" Mamoru asked with a concerned air. She could do no more then nod as her mouth had suddenly gone dry. 'He looks ready to lick the chocolate off of my face. Kamie-sama what is going on?' She was still pondering when he spoke again.

"Are you hungry this morning?" Mamoru sounded too pleasant. She nodded ducking her head again. Sipping at the cocoa she tried to figure out what was going on.

"I think I will get dressed now." Peeking up at him through her lashes she saw him grin. Sighing she climbed up off the couch and gathered up her clothes. Heading into the bathroom she shut and locked the door. Turning she leaned against it sagging in confusion. 'There is no way he knows so what is going on? If he keeps up like this he'll steal my heart. Okay truthfully he already has.' Sighing again she began to change.

Leaving the safety of the bathroom Kit found that he had dressed while she had changed. 'Thank god it is easier to be around him when he is dressed.' Seeing Kit come out of the bathroom Mamoru grinned. 'This is too much fun.'

"I thought I would make you breakfast this morning. That okay?" Kit threw him an odd glance and nodded. Mamoru headed into the kitchen and began puttering around. She watched as he pulled eggs and bacon out of the fridge. When he turned to glance at her she ducked her head suddenly finding his couch quite interesting.

"So what exactly is Kit short for?" Mamoru grinned knowing he was baiting her.

"Well you see...uhhhh..." 'Think fast! Kamie-sama I can't say kitten?' "You know I don't know my parents never told me but if I had to guess I would say Kristopher. yeah that must be it. I can't think of any other names short for Kit." Kit realized too late that she was rambling. Closing her mouth with a snap she glared at Mamoru.

He had his back to her so she couldn't be sure but she thought she saw his shoulders shaking. He was playing with her. He turned around again looking innocent.

"That's interesting. So Kit how did your parent's die? You never did say." He waited to see what she could come up with.

'Ah shoot He must be doing this on purpose. I'll get him.' "They were killed in a tragic car accident. Yeah hit by a drunk driver and killed on impact. They left one evening and I never saw them again." She ducked her head and grinned waiting for his sympathy. When none was forthcoming she looked up.

He stood staring off into space with a sad expression. "I was six when my parent's were killed. We were all in the car together. I was the only survivor." Kit sucked in her breath all of the earlier fun forgotten.

"I am sorry. I didn't know..." She finished lamely. Feeling like an idiot she stood up and wandered over to the sliding door. Opening she ducked out and walked over to the railing.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. 'How could I be so cruel? I shouldn't have been joking about something like that but man he gets under my skin. Sooner or later I am going to have to tell him. I don't know if I can tell him all of it. I can just imagine that one. Hey Mamoru guess what? I am really a girl and I don't know who I am! That would go over well. I should at least let him know I am a girl.'

Seeing the guilt in her face as she passed by. Mamoru put breakfast on hold. Walking over to the sliding door he slipped through and walked up behind her. Gathering her in a gentle hug he whispered.

"Don't feel bad! There was no way you could have known." Mamoru turned her towards him.

'Kamie-sama!' her mind literally screamed at her. Before she could react he gently cupped her chin and gave her a gentle kiss. She stood frozen in shock as the world fell away. In that moment everything was perfect. With his arms around her she melted into his embrace.

Her head started buzzing as chills ran up her spine. An image of a different balcony and someone kissing her in the moonlight. She stepped back quickly her hand wandering up to brush her lips.

"So when were you going to tell me that you were a female?" Mamoru stood grinning at her.

'He knows! But how? He doesn't look too angry.' Kit stood speechless trying to think of something to say. "That's why I was out here. I was preparing to tell you that much." She realized her slip immediately. Blushing she ducked her head and hoped he wasn't paying close attention to her words.

Mamoru knew there was more he just didn't know what it was that she was hiding. Deciding to let it pass for now he turned back towards the door.

"I don't know about you but I am hungry. It is breakfast time." He walked in through the door leaving her there. She slowly walked back into the apartment closing the slider behind her. She sat down at the table idly watching as he cooked.

'Another memory. Is it really my own? kamie-sama is it even real? I want to know who I am. Kamie-sama what if there is someone waiting for me? Looking for me?' Her hand wandered back up to her lips unconscientiously as she let her thoughts wander. 'He kissed me! Kamie-sama it felt...right .'

Mamoru turned around to discover Kit at the table spacing off with a dreamy look on her face. Grinning he didn't say a word just set their plates down and sat down. Taking a bite he watched her slowly return to the moment.

Blushing to her roots Kit realized she had spaced off and when she snapped out of it Mamoru was sitting across from her calmy eating. Picking up her fork she dug in to the food.

They ate in silence polishing off the food. Kit peeked up at him through her lashes as shyness settled over her. 'I need to ask for my locket.' She worried her lip as she thought about it.

"So..." Breaking the silence Mamoru finally spoke. At the sound of his voice her head shot up. "When are you going to trust me with the rest of your secrets?"

"When...well...I don't know?" She looked at him pleadingly hoping he understood. "I don't understand it all myself." Kit knew that sounded lame but it was the truth.

"I'll try to be patient then." He smiled reassuringly at her. "Should we see what is on the t.v.?"

She bit her lip in nervousness. 'Now is the time...just do it.' "Did you...uhhm...find my...oh never mind." Kit sighed in frustration. Mamoru threw her an odd look.

"Find your what?" He had no clue what she was talking about.

"It's not important. I'll look later on." She gave him a small smile hoping he wouldn't question her more.

"Okay?" Mamoru could tell she was lying but didn't know why or what she was talking about. All of this stuff was starting to frustrate him. "I need some air." He threw his hand through his hair and stalked over to the sliding door. Sliding it open he walked out into the fresh air. Trying to calm down a bit he let his thoughts wander. 'How can I help her at all if she won't talk to me?'

He stared out over Tokyo puzzling everything over and over in his mind. Nothing really made sense at the moment. 'I think I like this girl.' That thought scared him a bit. 'Where are we heading? I want to trust Kit but there are so many unanswered questions.' His conscience chose that moment to rear it's ugly head.

'What about Usagi? What if she came back right now today?' Mamoru was immediately swamped with guilt. 'Ah hell.' His clenched fist slammed down on the railing. 'No She has to be dead! I cannot spend my life waiting for something that may never be there!' His heart tore at his mind's acceptance of that fact. He stood still waiting for the emotional turmoil to subside. When at last he was calm he walked back into the house.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R R and let me know what you think? 


	6. More Than My Wallet Chapter 6

Hello Minna, Here is the Final Chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Please R R and let me know what you think?

Author's Notes: 'Denotes People's Thoughts'

There are so many wonderful reviewer's. THANK YOU! one and all. I am honored that so many people enjoyed this story...Okay here goes.

* * *

More Than My Wallet

Chapter 6

Mamoru walked back into his apartment to find Kit sitting on the couch looking bothered. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He took time to gather his thoughts before speaking. Kit interrupted before he could speak.

"I am sorry. I know I have been nothing but a hassle." Kit looked disheartened and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I have done things I'm not proud of to survive. I've done things you can't imagine. I've watched my only friend murdered b...because... he robbed the wrong people. I was even going to st...steal your wallet and you have been so nice to me." She swiped at the tears running down her face embarrassed to be crying in front of him.

Gathering Kit in a gentle hug he offered words of comfort. "It's okay. You did what you had to survive." He mopped at her tears with his sleeve. "Now no more tears sweetheart. Please" He made a puppy dog face to help and it must have worked. She gave him a small smile. Taking a deep breath she finally found the courage to ask.

"Did you find my locket in the bathroom? I left it in there." She looked relieved to have gotten the words out.

Time seemed to slow for Mamoru. "What did you say? I thought I heard you ask for your locket." He stared at Kit in shock before continuing. "Your locket? Your locket? How can that be?" His brain was short circuiting. 'The moon locket belongs to Usako!' He was about to ask again when she interrupted him.

"It is my locket. I woke up with it. It is my only possesion and the only clue." She realized her slip instantly and covered a gasp with her hand. He looked angry.

"Don't lie to me! Where did you get the locket?" He was beyond rational thought. Grabbing her by the shoulders he shook her until her teeth rattled. "Where did you get the locket?" He let go and his arms dropped to his sides. "I need to know where you got it! Please someone else's life may depend on it! I won't be mad just tell me? Did you steal it?"

"It is mine." She looked into tortured eyes and could see his pain but she had no idea how to help him.

"DAMMIT No more lies!" He couldn't take all the secrecy so he reached out and snatched the hat off of her head. The world as he knew it fell away.

"Usako!" He whispered it not believing his own eyes. His hand reached out tentatively to touch her face. She scooted back jut out of his reach.

"NO! NO! I am not this Usako person." 'What is he talking about?' "I am Kit...I don't know who I...who...Usako is but I am KIT! Her head started buzzing as a wave of nausea overtook her and tears slipped down her cheeks. Not knowing what else to do Kit stood up and dashed out of the door.

He sat in shock still not believing what his eyes had seen. 'Usako was here the whole time! Kami! No way! USAGI?' He snapped out of it and jumped up. Grabbing his keys he hurried to the door. 'Driving will be quicker. I've got to find her.'

Pounding down the stairs she hoped he wasn't following her. Hitting the street she dashed around people trying to think of somewhere to go. 'Have to get away! Where can I go? Have to get away! What should I do? Have to get away! Who am I?' Tears blinded her as she ran. She ended up heading for the one place she never thought to see again.

Ducking into a familiar alley she walked over to where his body had laid the last time she was here. Looking down she could see where his blood still stained the pavement. 'Hoshi!' Walking to her right she sat on a wood pallet nearby. She dropped her head into her knees and just sat fighting the nausea. The buzzing in her head wasn't helping. Taking deep breaths and closing her eyes the feeling slowly faded.

She sat huddled there for a long time, doing nothing, thinking nothing. Finally when her muscles were screaming she slowly stood and stretched. Walking out of the alley she turned to the right. 'Where should I go?' She wandered aimlessly on the sidewalk.

Out of nowhere a horn startled her. Turning around she saw a red sports car heading her direction. 'I am not ready for this!' Turning back around she took off running.

* * *

Mamoru had been driving around for hours. Up one street down another looking everywhere. Not knowing where she might be he was frustrated.

Finally he turned onto another street and had just started looking when he spotted her coming out of an alley. 'There she is.' He immediately honked his horn.

She turned around for an instant and he could see the pain on her face. His jaw dropped open as she turned back around and took off running.

He was just getting worried about losing her in the crowd when disaster struck. He watched her cross the intersection and as she got close to the other curb she ended up stepping on a crushed soda can. When her foot landed the can slid throwing her face first into the curb.

Mamoru parked the car and jumped out. Running over to where she lay crumpled, he could see that her right temple had slammed into the curb. She was laying motionless when her eyes groggily blinked opened.

"Mamo-chan?" Her voice sounded papery thin.

"Yes I am here sweetheart." He put his arm around her and helped her roll over and sit up. Do you know who you are? What is your name?" Her head was pounding and the nausea had returned with a vengence. Her head started buzzing like a hive and all her memories slammed into one another.

"I am...Kit...no...Usagi...I don't feel so..I think I'm going to.." It was already too late. She leaned forward and threw up everything. Rubbing her back, he waited until she was through before picking her up and carrying her to his car. Setting her into the passenger seat he took it easy getting back to his apartment.

Carrying her upstairs he fumbled with his keys but managed to unlock the door. Setting her on the couch he went and dug in his freezer. Finally finding the ice pack he collected a towel from his bathroom and wrapped it. Wetting it down in the sink he walked back out into the living room and sat down.

"Here this will help." He gently placed it on her temple. At the contact he heard her suck in her breath. "I know it hurts but this will help with swelling." She sat there eyes closed taking deep breaths.

They both sat still in shock neither knowing what to say.

"Usagi about earlier...God I am sorry but we all gave up hope. You vanished into thin air." He dropped to his knees on the floor. Looking up at her he smiled tenderly and continued. "Then when I met you...Kit...you tried stealing more than my wallet. Some part of my heart must have recognized you all along."

Reaching up he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I was losing my mind thinking I was attracted to a thirteen year old boy. Then I found out you were a female and it became worse. My heart couldn't accept your death but it was also tempted by Kit." Tears ran down his face and he dropped his head into her lap. "I spent so many horrible nights without you. Can you talk about what happened?"

With a gentle smile she ran her fingers through his hair. "For the most part. I was coming to visit you when I was attacked. The guy slammed me into a wall and when I woke up I had no clue who I was or where I belonged. The only memory I had was someone calling me Kitten. I survived until I found my way to you and well...you know the rest. But I was telling you the truth earlier. The locket was around my neck when I awoke but I didn't recognize it.

She wiped his tears with her thumb. "The nights were the worst. I would lay just sobbing in despair. The first few nights I wondered if people were looking for me but I soon realized that probably wasn't the case. I...I had this black hole and there was nothing there. I met Hoshi one day while wandering around. He kept me going until last week." Tears slipped down her face and she couldn't go on.

Mamoru realizing she wasn't able to talk about that yet climbed off his knees and gathered her in a gentle hug. "It's all right sweetheart, Don't try to talk about it yet. I imagine the pain is too fresh. He kissed the top of her head. "You do realize that we have some phone calls to make. I mean when you are ready. Your family and the girls are suffering but when they hear this story I think it will make up for some of it."

Usagi looked up at him. "Our anniversary! That's why I was coming over here. I wanted to find out what you wanted."

Mamoru smiled. "Ahh that reminds me. Stay right here." He jumped up off the couch and ran into his bedroom. Usagi could hear him puttering around in his room. In moments he walked back out with his hands behind his back.

"Close your eyes...No peeking." He walked over to the couch with a big grin. "Put your hands out...No peeking." She did as he asked. Sitting with her eyes closed waiting she felt something soft settle into her hands. Then she felt a presence right near her. Mamoru leaned forward giving her a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary! Now you may open your eyes." He grinned as she opened her eyes. Looking at her hands she was delighted to see a little stuffed bear dressed as Tuxedo Kamen. A gold chain hung from the bear's neck. At the end sat the most beautiful pendant. It was shaped as a quarter moon and made from a stone she did not immediately recognize. Pearly and translucent it was calming and soothing. Looking up at him her eyes asked the question.

"Moonstone of course." He slipped the chain off the bear and unclasped the lock. "May I" She nodded. He lifted her braid up out of the way and hung it around her neck. Clasping the lock he sat her braid back down. "Hey if you want to take a shower I have a robe you can borrow." She nodded and smiled.

"Will you comb my hair out for me? I had heaps of trouble last time." She hoped he would say yes.

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled and walked into his room. Returning momentarily he handed her the robe.

Running into the bathroom she took off the boys clothes for the last time. 'It will be nice to wear normal clothes again.' Looking in the mirror for the first time she saw the side of her face. Her eye was puffy and she had a goose egg size knot. Her hand wandered up to feather over the bruising. Seeing the pendant twinkle in the light she smiled. She untied the end of her braid and threw the string away.

Coming out of the bathroom she felt much better. Mamoru smiled seeing his oversize robe trailing on the ground behind her. The sleeves were too long and she had haphazardly rolled them up.

"I brought the comb out with me." She smiled and took a seat in the middle of the floor. Sitting indian style Usagi made sure all her hair was behind her. He came and sat behind her and grabbed the comb. Starting at the top he slowly worked all the tangles loose. Her silky hair slid through his fingers and he found he enjoyed combing her hair.

"Hey I have an idea." Smiling Mamoru shared his thoughts. "Let me call everyone and get them over here. I think they should meet Kit. Here's what we will do. I'll call everyone and tell them I have someone I want them to meet. When they arrive I will tell them the story of how we met. Then at the right moment you can come out of hiding from my bedroom."

"Do you think it's okay to shock them like that?" She smiled softly thinking of how they would react.

"Hey I had that kind of shock. I think it's only fair." They both started laughing at the thought of his shock earlier.

"I bet you didn't know but your face went as white as a sheet." She turned smiling at him over her shoulder. "Okay I think I like your idea. Let's do it."

Mamoru grabbed his phone and called the Tsukino residence first. "Hello Ikkuko This is Chiba Mamoru. Could you and Kenji come over here please" He grinned at Usagi. "Why? Well...I have someone I want to introduce you to." After that he called Rei's temple. "Hello Rei-chan this is Mamoru. Can you gather the girls and bring them to my place?" He shot her a thumbs up. "Why? Well I have someone here I want to introduce you to. Twenty minutes would be fine. See you in a few."

"They are all coming?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded and noticed that she looked worried.

"What is it? Spit it out. I can see the worry on your face from here" He walked over and gathered in his arms.

"Can I not tell them everything right away? There are some things I am not very proud of and...and I don't know if they will understand." She hid her face lovingly in his neck.

"I think that is fine. Some day you will be able to tell them all of it, but for now just talk about what you are able to." He dropped a kiss on her head and led her to his bedroom to hide. "Now when I say ("Kit There are some people here that would like to meet you") that will be your que to come out. Sound good?" She nodded her head.

"I am really excited to see everyone again. You don't know how much it hurt not knowing if I had family and friends and you." Usagi stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

"I can't imagine but I can tell you that the night's I spent having nightmares, not knowing what happened to you, nearly drove me insane." Mamoru looked shaken by his own words. She stood in his embrace happy to have strong arms around her again. A knock on the front door surprised them both.

"Okay are you ready?" He grinned at her, "Stay in here until I call you." She nodded and grinned as he walked out and shut the door. Mamoru walked across the front room and opened the door. Kenji and Ikkuko stood in the hallway with the girls. He invited the whole group in and almost smiled in anticipation.

"Okay I have gathered you all here because I want you you to meet a friend of mine, but first I want to tell you a story. The other day as I was driving along a young homeless boy walked out in front of me in the crosswalk. Luckily I stopped in time to avoid running him down. Later that same day I stopped at McDonalds and ran into the same kid. So I decided to help the young man out."

Throughout his speech he could see the girls and the Tsukino's giving him odd looks. He saw many raised eyebrows and looks of curiosity. Smiling he continued, "It took me until this morning to discover that the He I had been helping out was actually a She. Imagine my surprise." He grinned at all of their upset looks. "So now I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend." He was receiving death looks from Kenji Tsukino for disgracing his daughter's memory. Mamoru winked at Kenji before continuing.

"Hey Kit, Could you come out here please? There are some people here that would like to meet you." He smiled at the group as his bedroom door opened. "Guys I would like you to meet Kit Hoshi."

When Usagi walked out into the room everyone's jaw dropped. Ikkuko stood up and took a step before fainting dead away. Usagi was beside her mother in a moment making sure she was okay. Kenji enveloped his daughter in a bear hug while tears ran down his face.

"Usagi-chan how?" Rei sat not believing what she was seeing. Tears streamed down Ami's face and Minako was right in the middle of the mess trying to hug Usagi. Makoto hung back just grinning at everyone.

Her parent's were thrilled to have Usagi back, both smoothing her hair and simply touching her. Mamoru held her hand and stood watching the joyous reunion. He leaned over kissing Usagi right in front of everyone and proceeded to whisper in her ear. Everyone strained to hear what he said.

"Sweetheart I am glad you tried stealing more than my wallet." Usagi smiled in response and was embarrassed to see her father looking at her curiously...

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed my tale but alas it is at an end. Please R R and let me know what you think?

Author's Note : I want to say THANK YOU! once again to everyone who read and liked it. I hope you all understand why I ended it when I did. I honestly think trying to make it longer would have ruined it because then Mamoru would have figured it out and I wanted the ending to be dramatic. Kit with no memory did not want to accept that she was this Usagi/Usako person, therefore a second bump to the head brought everything out. Also People kept asking me why the scouts were not in the story so I wanted to explain my theory. Mamo-chan was so devastated by Usagi's loss that being around the girls was too hard. Therefore this made the whole scenerio entirely plausible. I liked bringing the family and the scouts in at the very end with a tearful joyous reunion.


End file.
